The invention relates generally to electromagnetic launcher rails, and more particularly to such methods and configurations that preferably can improve durability and performance of rails for launching a projectile at high speed.
An electromagnetic launcher utilizes electromagnetic force to propel an electrically conductive payload. Electrically conductive rails may be disposed in a longitudinal launch direction from breech to muzzle ends. Electric current flowing through the rails induces a magnetic field. This field produces a mutual repulsion force between the rails and accelerates the payload along at least one of the rails.
An armature pushes the projectile for release through the muzzle. Physical and design constraints present limitations as to launch speeds and rail ability to perform after firing multiple loads without failure.